The Temptress and The Tracker
by The Forgotten Femmes
Summary: Upon Heidi’s first hunt she comes across a unique human. Who knew he would become one of the most powerful trackers in the Vampire World


**Title:The Temptress and the Tracker**

**Summary:Upon Heidi's first hunt she comes across a unique human. Who knew he would become one of the most powerful trackers in the Vampire World**

**Pairing:Heidi/Demetri**

**POV:Heidi**

**Rating: M for slight sexual content**

**Entry for the Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer may have come up with the characters but I came up with this plot**

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Heidi POV**

I have been a member of the Volturi for most of my vampire life. I am their hunter, using my beauty to bait the humans and entice them toward the feeding ground. My job was easy and I did it well. Luring humans to their death would be disturbing to any normal, caring person, but for me, as a vampire with a job to do, it was a game of sorts. I would make them believe that I was a lovely, enthusiastic tour guide, showing them the inner workings of Volterra, only to have the humans realize that it was a trap and that they would be feasted upon by my new family.

Is it sick for me to say that I love hearing their screams and pleas? Yes.

But do I care? Not a chance.

I drank the blood of the young, the old, the healthy humans, as well as the sick and dying ones. They all tasted delectable. Just the other day, I drank from a young girl and her twin brother. Their blood was like candy - warm, thick and sweet as it coated the inside of my throat, making the burning sensation of my hunger dissipate.

Before, I killed for sport, but then I got the opportunity to make a living out of it. My job started when I was found by a few of the Volturi Guard while they were out patrolling the streets of Volterra. I was nothing but a rogue vampire then. No home to call my own. Two decades prior, I awoke after the horrible events of my transformation ceased, all alone, with no one to guide me into this life and the burning in my throat was so agonizing that I was forced to roam the streets, lurking in the dark, feeding off of innocent humans and hiding their lifeless bodies under large boulders in deep cavernous holes.

After existing in that nomad lifestyle for those twenty years, the Guard discovered me and took me to their "masters," Aro, Marcus and Caius - the oldest vampires I have ever come into contact with. Aro, the eldest of the three brothers, took my hand gently and every memory I had since being turned flashed through my mind, displayed clearly for him to see.

Once he was done pillaging through my thoughts, he conversed with his brothers and they determined that I would be of great use to them as a hunter, given my talent to lure in humans and destroy them. So from then on, I strived to find my niche in their society and contribute as much as I could, to the best of my ability.

I began by going out in small groups to hunt, until they thought I was capable of following their rules and going out on my own. Before, I just lured the humans in and killed them however I saw fit, but the Volturi had certain guidelines that had to be followed, given that they wanted to ensure their work and our race remained discreet.

All vampires had the abilities of super speed and strength, not to mention that we were all inhumanly attractive, without a single flaw. Vampire's skin was hard as stone, our voices were enticing, but what set me apart was that my beauty was much more alluring than others of my kind - add that to my remarkable hunting ability - and that's what made me a prime candidate as an employees of the Volturi Guard.

I unabashedly used my beauty, my body, and my charming personality to entice the humans to follow me and they always came willingly. It was almost too easy, actually. If they only knew what would happen to them behind those closed heavy, wooden doors of the feeding chamber at the Volturi headquarters, they would've run from me in fear instead.

Not that they would've gotten far...

Mostly, I sought out tourists so the police wouldn't be alerted to their disappearance until their family and friends back home didn't hear from them for awhile. By then, I'd already be onto my next victims. The perverted men were also easy to entice as well and it was fun putting them in their place after they assumed I was weak enough for them to take advantage of.

People would probably say I was heartless, and that of course, would be true. My heart ceased beating after my transformation and so I had no need to atone for my sins. In a world of survival of the fittest, I was simply doing what I needed to exist without contention from my masters.

After all, the Volturi didn't tolerate rogue vampires in their city so if I hadn't joined them, they would've taken me out. I was already damned to live for eternity so it was in my best interests to do their bidding.

Finally, after three decades of being a part of the Volturi Guards, it was time for me to go out on my own. My very first hunt with no one aiding me was during the Saint Marcus Day festivities forty years ago. During the celebration of the great Saint Marcus - who also happened to be one of the Volturi "masters"- it wasn't hard to persuade a bunch of dim-witted tourists into following me to our lair.

There was one human who I remembered specifically. He was charming and very polite. His skin was a light olive tone and his hair hung to his shoulders, long, lustrous and dark. He was the perfect model of an Italian man, with small specks of hazel in his striking green eyes. Normally, I didn't seek out Italians, given that tourists were easier to charm, but something about him told me that he belonged with me.

Since I was both hungry and horny, I took him back to my sleeping quarters unnoticed and ravaged him while I nearly drained him of his life source. That was the day I changed my first human. I decided to do this because I saw something in him that could benefit our Guard. I couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but I had to act quickly if I didn't want him to die so I took action.

His name is Demetri and he also happens to be my mate now, as well as the most powerful tracker known in the supernatural world.

Considering that vampires possess remarkable memory capabilities, I remember his transformation as though it was yesterday….

~*~*~~*~*~

That day, forty years ago, it was the perfect day to go hunting. The spring weather brought out a plethora of clouds so the sun wasn't present nearly all day, which was my preferred environment for finding humans. The air was cool, but it didn't bother me so I dressed in the most provocative clothing I could get away with during that time period and styled my hair in stunning curls. My long, mahogany tendrils fell down my back and I sported blue contacts to hide the fact that my irises were actually a deep crimson color. The combination of the contacts and my normal eye color made my irises look a dazzling violet, which would aid me in my quest of gathering my prey.

Since color contacts had yet to be invented, my masters assembled their most intelligent vampires to experiment with different elements and they eventually found the right combination to use to change our eye color so that the humans wouldn't notice the unnatural shade of our eyes and grow wary. Anything to make the hunt easier was appreciated by me so I eagerly accepted the contacts when Aro presented them to me personally.

After I was all done up, I walked the streets and collected enough humans to make it look as though I was a tour guide taking them into the heart of Volterra, as to not draw suspicion from the rest of the crowd.

Upon my scavenger hunt, I came across Demetri, wandering around the fountain located near the Saint Marcus Day celebration. I knew as soon as I laid my eyes on him that I was going to set him aside for me personally while the Guard got the rest. No one paid me any attention as I walked over to him and whispered, "_Follow me_" into his ear. The poor guy had no idea what he was getting himself into. He flashed me a smile and trailed behind me without incident.

Once I was positive that I had enough humans to feed the entire Guard, I started towards home. The humans asked many questions and I did my best to answer them all, in keeping with my ruse as a tour guide.

They asked about the meaning of Saint Marcus Day, claiming they wanted to hear the story from a local. So I explained the tale of how it came to be.

"You see, about fifteen hundred years ago, Father Marcus, a Christian missionary, rid Volterra of all vampires. Saint Marcus Day is a celebration of this city being safe for all inhabitants ever since Father Marcus' successful mission."

The tourists 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed and I suppressed a smile at their naivety.

I sensed their excitement as we entered the Volturi lair. I waved at our receptionist, who, at the time, was a young human girl named Chelsea. She worked there and kept our race a secret, in hopes of becoming a vampire like us someday. Perhaps she would be lucky and get her wish. However, more often than not, once the Volturi got sick of the human employees, they killed them, unless, of course, they felt they held the potential of possessing great powers once they were changed, which would help their Guard.

When I reached the big wooden doors, I pushed them open and herded the humans into the vast reception room, locking them in with me.

Aro rose his feet and spoke. "Welcome, guests. Welcome to Volterra."

That was my cue to grab Demetri and get out of there.

At Aro's greeting, his brothers and the rest of the Guard closed in on the group of scared humans and at that moment, I walked behind Demetri casually and whispered in his ear, "_Let's go_."

He followed me willingly, without a word of inquest. Once we rounded the corner, we snuck out the back door towards my own personal quarters. I heard the thumping hearts of all the humans we left behind in that room with the Guard. By the time Demetri and I reached the third floor of the old building, I heard the cries and screams as the feast took place. It was like music to my ears. After a few moments, the heart beats ceased and all was quiet.

Usually, I drank my meal with the rest of my family, but tonight, I wanted to take my human elsewhere, given that I had other, more intimate plans that I didn't want to display to the entire guard.

Before opening the door to my room, I turned to my victim and smiled, hearing his strong heart pounding wildly in his chest.

"What may I call you, mio caro?" I asked sweetly. "You may address me as Heidi."

"D-Demetri, please call me Demetri," he stammered in his Italian accent as an adorable, tantalizing blush crept into his cheeks, taunting me. "It's nice to meet you, Heidi."

"Demetri, I like that," I winked as I gestured to my personal quarters. "Won't you come in?"

He hesitated at the door but eventually walked in. The room was dark, like a dungeon, but the walls were painted a deep red, adorned with brightly colored paintings, giving it an inviting ambiance.

The bed, which I merely obtained for the purpose of entertaining my visitors, was placed in the middle of the room, surrounding by a sheer curtain.

I walked to the dresser and removed all of the jewelry I wore, while pouring Demetri a glass of well-aged Remy-Martin cognac from a decanter, which I also had in my room for my guests.

He took the goblet from my hand and sloshed the brandy around before taking a sip. While he drained the glass, I pulled out a flask full of blood from the last kill I made. I took a swig and wiped the residue of thick liquid from my lips before walking over to Demetri's side. I removed his now-empty glass from his hand and placed it on the nightstand.

Without delay, I grabbed his head and went in for a kiss, which he wasn't expecting, but reciprocated very quickly once he realized what was going on. I skimmed his bottom lip with my venom riddled tongue and he opened his mouth to me eagerly. Our tongues battled for dominance as he moaned and his hands roamed my body.

I guided him towards the bed easily and he broke the kiss to breathe before dragging his lips down my neck. During that time, as he fell deeper into ecstasy, I ripped off his shirt, sending the buttons flying across the room. His chest was perfectly sculpted and looked absolutely scrumptious.

I wanted to lick every contour of his muscles, every dip of his abs. I kissed his neck and lowered myself onto my knees, licking a trail of venom on his chest down to the little tuft of hair that started just below his bellybutton and disappeared under the waistband of his slacks.

As I stood up, his wandering lips caressed my throat, arriving at the collar of my blouse and my exposed my upper chest, where the crescent shaped scars resided on my skin.

"What are these?" he inquired, kissing the marks.

"Oh nothing," I murmured. "I got them years ago and I don't remember exactly how."

I wasn't lying. I obtained them during my transformation which I could not recall. But that wasn't important right now as I had an incredibly beautiful man in my bed and some urges to fulfill.

Taking the initiative, I flipped Demetri onto his back and tore off my own shirt. I let out a low growl and nipped at his neck, producing little grunting noises from him. I didn't want to sink my razor sharp teeth into his carotid artery just yet – I wanted to play with him first - so I bit down on my lips to keep myself from piercing his skin.

Lifting my head, I began unclasping my corset. He helped me remove it, eager to see what lay underneath. After freeing me from the restrictive undergarment, his hands flew to my breasts, massaging and rubbing gently. His thumbs grazed over my pert little nipples and I ground myself against his obvious arousal in response. Judging by what I felt in between my legs, I knew I would not be disappointed tonight.

Quicker than human speed, I removed his belt and went for the button of his slacks before pulling down the zipper. I didn't even wait to get his pants down all the way off before plunging my hand underneath his underwear and swiftly moving my hand up and down his arousal with each thrust of his hips.

"That feels so good," he gasped.

"I know," I purred as I removed his trousers and underwear completely and shed my own clothes. "Now, let me make you feel better."

His hand travelled down my flawlessly, smooth body towards the wetness between my legs, probing the area before he entered me.

I brought his hand back up to taste myself on his fingers and he let out a guttural groan, thrusting his hard length against my inner thigh.

I was growing impatient with all the teasing so I placed his arousal at my entrance and lowered myself onto him. We let out loud, desperate moans in unison before moving at a pace that worked for the both of us. We moved perfectly in sync. It was as though he was made to fit inside of me.

It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm building and I knew he was close as well. He thrust upward once more to reach his release and it was then that I chose to strike. Moving his head to the side, I sank my teeth into his carotid, reveling in his sweet, thick blood as it flowed into my mouth, coating my throat.

He let out a strangled cry and tried to pry himself away from me, but he was much too weak to fight me off and he soon gave up, falling limp in my arms. As I greedily gulped his offering, I had second thoughts - thoughts that I had never even considered before, during my other experiences with humans_. _

I couldn't kill this man.

He was an innocent, harmless human, but he also had an edge of fierceness about him. What if he could be an asset to the guard?

Could I change him now or was it already too late?

I detached my teeth from his neck and noticed that he was still breathing. It wasn't too late. I could still do this. I sank my teeth into him again, but this time, I injected venom into his artery, instead of taking his blood. I wasn't satisfied that this one site was enough to turn him as quickly as was needed before he died of his wounds so I bit him a few more times - once in the femoral artery and once in his jugular vein.

The searing sensation that I knew all too well, overwhelmed him as the venom flowed throughout his body, and he began shaking violently and moaning, until his cries become shrieks and then vicious screams.

Aro, Marcus and Felix burst into my room then, discovering me naked and looming over Demetri's body. To say they were displeased with my behavior was an understatement. I was ordered to get dressed immediately and meet them in the Great Hall.

Once I was descent, I ensured that Demetri was comfortable, the venom rendering him unconscious for the duration of his change, and I headed to meet my punishment, perhaps even my death. But given that my masters did not kill Demetri right away, before the change was complete, I had hope that perhaps they would grant me leniency.

Jane and Alec, the two youngest of the Guard, stood at the front of the Great Hall, flanking Aro and his brothers on either side. Aro stood and instructed for me to come forward.

"Well, Heidi," he announced, his eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "What do you have to say for yourself? You know that what you've done is against Volturi law."

"I know," I replied, ensuring that my voice didn't waver. "I am eternally sorry for my actions, but I believe he could be of use to the Guard. So I took my chances and commenced the change without permission. Please forgive me."

He looked me up and down before motioning Jane to his side. "Alright, given that you have never given me any problems in the past, and his transformation is already in progress, I will allow the change to finish. But I warn you - if you are wrong about this man, then I will have no choice but to kill him and revisit this case, taking drastic action against you."

My body relaxed and I smiled at his pardon.

"However, Heidi," he continued. "Your disobedience will not go without some punishment today. Jane must teach you not to play with your food again. Are we clear?"

My eyes grew wide. I nodded and caught Jane's menacing glare before an agonizing, debilitating pain ripped through my body, causing me to drop to the floor.

Jane's power was one that I had been dreading since joining the Volturi Guard. She was small in stature but her powers were far more vicious than any I had ever come across. Up until now, I had only seen her ability worked on other vampires, but now I knew the full extent of her mercilessness. The pain was crippling, as I convulsed on the floor of the Great Hall while everyone watched.

Aro finally made Jane back off and I was left on the ground, struggling to recover my senses. He dismissed me and I rolled onto my side, trying to move. I didn't want to look weak so I used all of my might and picked myself up off the floor. Through the hazy fog encompassing my brain, I walked back to my private quarters and waited with Demetri for three days until his heart beat for the last time and his agonizing screams stopped.

I scanned his motionless body and waited. Finally, his eyes popped open and locked with mine in a panic. As was required by Volturi law, when a vampire changed a human, they were forced to mentor their new creation and guide them into this way of existence.

Jealousy and sorrow hit me at this moment as I stared at Demetri - emotions that I never knew a vampire could feel. I never had this – my maker abandoned me. When I woke up, I had no one to guide me, and I knew that I would do everything in my power to make Demetri's new life less complicated and not as scary as it was for me in the beginning.

"What the hell happened? Where am I?" he demanded, his crimson eyes focusing on me, all traces of the human green color completely eliminated.

"Calm down Demetri," I instructed. "This is your new home. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you cannot go back to your old life. That part of you died when I decided to change you."

"Change me?" he sputtered as he tried to move with no success because his body was still weak from the transformation. "Change me into what?!"

"As you have probably already noticed, everything is now more enhanced and clear – your senses are heightened and there is a burning sensation in your throat. That is normal. I will go out and get something for you to eat soon and you will feel much better. But right now, you need to listen and not panic. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he replied. "Now can you please tell me what is going on?"

"Demetri, you are a vampire. A creature of the night." I paused, trying to decipher the stoic expression on his face.

"What?" he scoffed as he finally digested my words. "You're kidding, right?"

I locked my eyes with his. "No, Demetri - it's the truth."

~*~*~ ~*~*~

As I focused back on the present, my memories of that night forty years ago faded. It was Saint Marcus day again and yet another wonderful time to go searching for humans, given that they had descended upon the city in droves. I beautified myself and left my room, heading toward the reception area where I spotted Demetri and Felix deep in conversation.

"Hey boys," I smiled, noticing Demetri's eyes hungrily scanning my body with immense approval. "I'm heading out now. Any requests?"

"Nah, just make sure they smell nice," my mate replied. "The last meal I had smelled like dead fish - not very appetizing." He looked at Felix and they both bit back a laugh.

"Fine – what about you, Felix?" I turned to him and he simply shook his head. "Alright, I am off then. I'll catch you two later."

With a seductive smile and a little wave, I disappeared into the elevator for the ride up to ground level and the busy city-center streets of Volterra.

Demetri may have been our newest member of the Guard, but he quickly found his niche in the Volturi. With his acute tracking senses, he was able to find any human or supernatural being anywhere in the world.

Some trackers had to be in close proximity with whoever they were tracking, but Demetri's power was ten times stronger than that of other trackers so that was not the case for him.

Because of his superior gift, he became one of Aro's greatest trackers and fighters alongside Felix. Although Aro never thanked me outright, I could tell that in the end he was pleased that I took the initiative and changed Demetri without waiting for permission.

It took him a few months after his transformation to warm up to me, since I took his human life without giving him a choice, but now we couldn't be happier or more in love.

It didn't take long for me to gather enough humans to feed the guard. We returned to the Volturi headquarters and I ushered them into the elevator. As we entered the reception room, I saw Gianna talking animatedly with Demetri and two other vampires that I didn't recognize – a copper-haired male with remarkably chiseled features and a short, black-haired female with a sparkling smile.

They were accompanied by a human and her scent was mouthwatering – unlike anything I'd ever smelled before. She had long brown hair, pale skin and big brown eyes. The copper-haired male stood extremely close to her and he glared at me as I sized her up. His possessiveness over the girl made me feel uneasy and I diverted my gaze. His connection to her was odd, considering that she was not one of us, and I wondered if she was his next meal or perhaps something more.

As I approached, I noticed that the two new vampires had golden eyes instead of the typical crimson color and this confused me. With a puzzled stare, I led the tourists past the visitors and into the feeding chamber.

Once they were inside, I stood in the doorway and turned around to face my smiling mate.

"Nice fishing, Heidi," he murmured with a smirk, his crimson eyes boring into mine. I couldn't wait until we were alone later. Feeding from humans wasn't the only overwhelming desires we shared.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," he winked. "Save me a couple?"

I flipped my hair over my shoulders and bit my bottom lip, which I knew drove him absolutely wild. "Sure, but don't be too long."

I glanced between him, Gianna and the two vampires with their human visitor before I turned towards the humans I collected and closed in on them. They no longer looked excited to be here and this thrilled me.

A smile crept upon my face and I hissed, causing them to back away from me.

"Now let the feast begin," I growled as I stepped inside and slammed the double doors behind me.

Screams erupted throughout the room and after Demetri and the rest of the Guard entered, all was eerily quiet within minutes.

Demetri and I faced each other and dropped the now-lifeless bodies we fed from to the floor, while the other vampires finished their meals. The corpses hit the ground with a thud and we licked the remnants of their blood from our lips, grinning at each other – more satisfied than before, now that one of our desires was taken care of. Now it was time to take care of the other one.

We moved agilely towards each other with blazing, hungry stares, our love and infatuation, bringing us together on a passion-fuelled course, and I grabbed his hand, leading him toward my room – _our _room, for an amorous, earth-shattering intimate experience he would never forget.

Just like the day I met him.


End file.
